


Define emergency

by dc4me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol didn't fuck off alone in space for 25 years, Carol visited Nick because they're bros, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, all the light stuff, also I never get enough of Nick and Carol being the best duo ever, everything has been so angsty in here lately, like come on that duo is a goldmine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me/pseuds/dc4me
Summary: Fury doesn't call Carol for the Chitauri invasion but she finds out about it anyway when her daughter decides to contact both her and Maria. Carol decides to pay Fury a visit.





	Define emergency

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago but I haven't finished it until today. I can never get enough of Carol and Nick so I decided to write for myself a fluffy Carol x Nick friendship fic. I love this duo. And since I'm CarolxMaria trash they had to make an appearance as well.

Carol is hovering above Maria who is lying down on the bed more like a challenge than anything else. She's getting more used to her powers and Maria always helps her test the limits and discover cool new abilities. This challenge is a bit harder than others, not because Carol can't float, but because her instincts tell her to press her body to her wife not float over her while she's kissing her.

 

"Are you sure you're not straining your neck?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

"I don't see the point of this. It's stupid."

 

Maria just shrugs her shoulders. It wasn't meant to test Carol's abilities, it was more of a playful competition to see when Carol would give in and touch her fully, rather than float above. So far it's been 10 minutes.

 

Carol lasts another 3 minutes before she gives in and drops on top of Maria, the taller woman letting out an "ooff" before she fully wraps Carol in her arms.

 

"I thought you'd never stop hovering," she says with a smile.

 

"So you were just playing with me?"

 

"Hmmm?" She pretends she didn't hear the question and lifts her head to close the gap between Carol and herself and kisses her.

 

Carol pulls back and studies her wife's face. Her eyes narrow before she gets a wicked grin on her face.

 

She bends down to peck Maria's lips "I'll" another peck "show" peck "you" peck "teasing".

 

"Is that right?" Maria challenges while Carol moves to kiss her jaw, then the neck and Maria loses her ability to speak when Carol sucks on that spot that leaves her breathless. Maria pulls her back up and gives her a kiss on the lips then turns them around so that she is on top of Carol and starts to trail down the blondes body leaving a mixture of kisses and nips along the way.

 

But before they can go any further the communicator on Carol's arm goes off. There's an emergency. They both let out a frustrated growl because it's been a while since they've had some peace and quiet and there's a reason they pulled into a deserted star system and cloaked the ship.

 

"Ignore it," Carol says and she continues her path down Maria's body.

 

Maria's about to do just that except that her communicator goes off as well and they both stop.

 

"Shit, Carol, that's Monica."

 

They pull away as if burned and they both look at their communicators.

 

"What's the nearest jump point?"

 

"Last I checked? 4 hours."

 

"Shit." Carol swears looking a bit panicked. In 15 years Monica's had that communicator while away from them, she hasn't used it once.

 

"Baby, you have to go. You can make it there faster than we can with the ship."

 

"Maria…"

 

"Just give me an update as soon as you can."

 

Carol nods and scrambles off the bed in a second, makes a run for the door, but then turns back and kisses Maria "for good luck".

 

* * *

 

 

Carol arrives to Earth in under 2 minutes and if there's a loud boom as she entered Earth’s atmosphere she doesn't care. All she cares is that her daughter used the emergency signal for the first time ever and she's terrified.

 

She pin points Monica's location to a rooftop in what looks to be a military base. She lands with a thud near Monica, her mask coming off as she sees her daughter just stand there.

 

"Did you call?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What happened? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

Carol is confused as Monica doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Did she prank call them?

 

"Then…"

 

Monica approaches her and pulls out one of those phones they now use on Earth and shows her. It's the news and Carol sees what looks like a portal and chitauri outing over a city.

 

"Is that Chitauri troops?"

 

"Yes, over New York. I wasn't told much except that apparently there's an alien invasion and there's some higher up people pretty pissed off right now talking about nuking the city. Also how did you not see the Chitauri ships when you approached earth?"

 

"I was too focused to get to you rather than look at the scenery."

 

There’s a small pause as Carol continues to look at the footage.

 

"Mama, if they nuke the city millions will die."

 

Carol knows what a nuke is and what devastating effects it can have on Earth. But first things first.

 

"You call your mother right this second to tell her you're okay. We were worried something happened to you and you were in danger. I'll go deal with this," with that she drops a kiss to her daughter's forehead and takes off into the sky once more.

 

Carol arrives in New York just in time to see an explosion happen in the sky and the portal closing, the last of the Chitauri losing the fight to a group of people and a green giant. She doesn't approach them, it looks like they have the situation well handled. Instead she pulls out Fury's location and goes to pay her old friend a visit.

 

* * *

 

 

Fury is in full damage control working with SHIELD agents to repair whatever can be repaired when he hears a sonic boom. He looks out the window and sees a flash of red and orange head towards him. Besides him Maria Hill and a few other agents pull out their guns when they hear him swear.

 

"Stand down agents and clear the rooftop now. Agent Hill come with me," he says as he heads towards an elevator. He pulls up what to everyone looks like a watch and agent Hill can hear him say "See you on the rooftop, Danvers."

 

To say agent Hill is confused is an understatement, but she keeps her mouth shut knowing that whatever she's about to witness it's something Fury wants to keep secret. If he had another Iron Man like individual up his sleeve she won't complain even though she's confused why he didn't call on them.

 

While in the elevator he turns to Maria.

 

"Agent Hill, please disable all surveilance equipment on the rooftop."

 

"Yes, sir," she says as she proceeds to disable all audio and video equipment on the rooftop.

 

"I want this meeting to be kept off record and no one is allowed to know it even happened. Understood?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Just then the doors to the elevator open and they're on the rooftop. They look around and despite knowing of alien invasions,  Maria's still surprise to see a ball of fire and light step on the roof. She sees it's a person, a woman, wearing what looks like a rubber suit, with a star on her chest and two stripes coming from that star, her suit red, blue and golden. It's certainly tasteful, although the mohawk at the top is a bit unexpected. But then the mask fades away and she can see the person's face. The eyes didn't glow because of the mask, the eyes were glowing on their own. She had so many questions.

 

"You know, when I said for emergencies only, I didn't think I had to define what I mean by emergency."

 

"I had it under control, Carol" Fury says as he rolls his eye, but Maria doesn't look convinced. No they did not have it under control so why was Fury saying that?

 

Carol looks around and from where they stand they can see the destruction.

 

“You almost had the city nuked," Carol points out and Maria Hill wants to say thank you because she pointed the obvious and Nick Fury was ignoring it.  

 

Fury pulls a small circle device from his coat and when he activates it a hologram starts. It shows Captain America.

 

"This is Steve Rogers, you might have heard of him when you were in the airforce. He went by the name of Captain America. He's the guy I wanted the cryogenics tech for." At that Carol nods her head. A new hologram appears. "This is Tony Stark, he's a billionaire genius, builds cool tech and a suit of armor with powerful weapons."

 

It switches to another image and Fury shows her Thor. Carol looks to Fury with a little bit of awe. He shows her Black Widow, Hawkeye and Hulk.

 

"After I met you, I realised I couldn't hedge my bets, all of Earth's bets only on you. What would constitute a big enough emergency to pull you out from where you are? We found you when we didn't even look. What would have happened if we actually started looking?"

 

Maria realised that she's about to learn the truth behind the avengers. It was clear that whoever this woman was she inspired Nick Fury to create the avengers.

 

"I spent over a decade recruiting people and building a team that could become Earth's mightiest heroes. Heroes that could protect this planet from threats. Yes, they left a mess behind and the city was almost nuked but they won at the end of the day. I didn't call you, not because it wasn't an emergency, but because it was the first time this team faced a big threat and I needed to see if they could handle it."

 

Carol was smiling at him and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

 

"All those times we had dinner together and you didn't tell me about it."

 

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

 

Carol narrows her eyes.

 

"What are they called?"

 

"What?" It's the first time Maria Hill sees Nick Fury get even remotely flustered.

 

"What are they called? Your team. They gotta have a name."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about woman," Fury tries to dismiss her. Hill almost chokes on her own spit because she's never seen Fury tease anyone and be teased back.

 

"Are they the Marvelletes?"

 

"What?! No."

 

"Carol corps?"

 

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," Fury delivers in a deadpan voice. Hill is confused. Why would Fury refuse to say the name?

 

Carol looks at Fury, eyebrow lifted.

 

"That is classified information, Captain."

 

Hill is silent watching the exchange. So this woman is someone who inspired Nick Fury to create the avengers initiative.

 

"You know your refusal to say the name just confirms that you found a way to name them after me."

 

"No I didn't."

 

"You so did. Your poker tell gave it away."

 

"I don't have a poker tell."

 

"You do. Ask Maria. That's why you always lose. So?"

 

"No, she will kill me."

 

"Aha. So you did name them after me. That's all I need to know. Just wait until I tell Maria you named your team the Carol corps."

 

"They're called the Avengers, not Carol corps or Marvelletes. Just Avengers."

 

Carol gasps.

 

"That was my call sign."

 

He rolls his eye but smiles at Carol nonetheless.

 

"Can't let my best friend down, now can I?"

 

"Awww. Now that was sweet."

 

A bit of silence.

 

"Well, if you don't need me, I'm going to head back."

 

"All good. I have it all under control," Nick smiles at her and Carol smiles back.

 

"Before I go… who's your friend?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Carol only inclines her head in Agent Hill's direction.

 

"This is agent Maria Hill. I thought it would be a good thing for her to know about you."

 

"Nice to meet you Agent Hill. My name is Carol Danvers," Carol hold her hand and Maria reaches out and shakes it.

 

"Her call sign used to be Avenger while in the airforce, but she now goes by Captain Marvel."

 

"Oh," Maria wants to say more like who the hell is Captain Marvel because she definitely never heard of her.

 

"She's our emergencies only back-up. She's otherwise occupied saving other planets and getting hickeys."

 

"Hey," Carol reaches to her right hand side to cover the hickey. It will fade in a few minutes, but even so it's too late, Fury saw it and now she will never live to hear the end of it.

 

"All right, I have to go. Look after my cat, Fury," Carol says as her mask comes back on and she starts to glow.

 

"Your cat? If that's the case you owe me child support for her. She ate my couch the other day," Fury deadpans back.

 

Carol laughs as she takes off into the air. Once she's out of sight, Fury turns to agent Hill.

 

"Not a word on this."

 

"No, sir."

 

"Welcome to level 10, Agent Hill."

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day all of SHIELD is a gossiping mess wondering who would have the audacity to send Director Fury a truckload of cat food and a flowery 3 seater couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think?


End file.
